


Episode 7: Aone Gets Frustrated Over His Boyfriend's Costume Choice

by SophisticatedSnowman



Series: Adventures of the Snake Pit Bar & Grill [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aone the DJ, Costume Party, Costumes, Frustration, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: Aone has very specific reasons for his New Years party costume, and he's been planing it for a long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series will consist of several short episodes, from different points of view each time. The episodes will probably not make sense if read separately. Hopefully you will get to enjoy some rare pair feelings (not in this episode though), but it's mostly meant as a fun read. Beta-read by the best iwakaashi.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters mentioned.

Aone is in a rather sulky mood this morning. He has spent a long time, like months, figuring out what to wear for this years’ New Years feast and he reckons he has Reached. The. Right. Decision.

His problem on this gloomy morning is that his wonderful, excitable, caring boyfriend STILL hasn’t realised that his costume choice (a decision only made two days ago, on a whim) clashes completely with Takanobu’s.

Takanobu is at a bit of a loss. So, he isn't the greatest at communication, that's why he became a DJ. You see, Takanobu rarely speaks, he never really feels the need to. In his mind there are different spots in life for different people. Like, some people just never shut up (#) and some just never speak (0#). Others again, not never, but rarely (1/2#). He is one of the latter, Aone is. One of those, like, you know, the ones that don't speak unless it's absolutely necessary. That's why he loves DJ’ing so much. He can express his feelings without using actual words, it's simply lovely.

Well. It might be necessary now though, the speaking thing, I mean, Takanobu Really. Loves. His. Mate. But his plans for tonight will literally ruin his outfit, well it would have if it were made of a more authentic material at least, but that's besides the point. The point is they will clash and he has actually spoken seriously with his boyfriend about what he is going to wear. He used words and all. How can he resolve this? Seriously? So it's not like Takanobu has a really deep, serious reason to use when he explains this tricky shit to the warm, enthusiastic, bouncy ball of a boyfriend of his. And he really wants his favorite fire cracker to do anything he wants, but this…

Aone has in fact been in love with his own personal sun since the moment he first laid his eyes on him. It took years though before he managed to fess up. He even tried a more low key relationship to see what it felt like, but there is actually a thing as Too. Silent. Even. For. Takanobu! Shouyou. Is. His. Sun. After. All. So why is this so bad? Why is it so bad that his love, his sun, his entire universe, wants to dress up as, well, the sun, for their New Years party?

The problem is that his quite expensive snowman costume was ordered weeks ago, Takanobu really wants to please the author of this story, He. Is. Her. Favorite. After. All. And for him to dress up nicely as a serious, beautiful and incredibly sophisticated snowman, well, that would make her day, wouldn't it?

So what if he will have to keep a little bit of distance to his love, the sun, to avoid randomly melting during the party, he will be working most of the night anyway and its probably too late to sway Hinata’s wardrobe choice now.

**Author's Note:**

> *excessive hand gestures* Writers block be gone! Puff???
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day! Lots of love.


End file.
